TDI/Episode 6
''Spin the Bottle ''is the sixth episode of Total Drama Island. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on September 25, 2017. Episode Camp Houses - Outside It's morning and t''he teams are sleeping...maybe...but someone is in the confessional, cheering.'' ------'CONFESSIONAL' Alex Drake is laughing like a maniac. Alex Drake: 'I feel laik a lot of beetches are here. SPENCAH, YOU'LL NEVAH BEE HEEREEE HAHAHAHAHA! ''Someone knocks at the door. It's Tsumugi. '''Tsumugi (V.O.): '''Um, can you stop yelling? '''Alex Drake: ''(irritated) WHO DA FUKK EVEN ARE YOU, YOU BASEEC BEETCH! ''Tsumugi (?) opens her door... however it's not her but someone identical to Alex. The latter screams. Alex Drake: 'SPENCAH HASTEENGS AAAAAAH! ''Alex is thrown outside. ------'''Spencer Hastings: ''(smiles) Hey, sis. '''Alex Drake: '''YOU FAKED BEEING DAT LIL BEETCH, I FOOKING KNEW IT! '''Spencer Hastings: '(rolls eyes) ''Jeez no, Alex. We should reconciliate because that's what sisters do. '''Alex Drake: '''S-stahp! It's all your fooking fault! You got a perfehct laif while I didn't! ''Suddenly, Angie shows up. Angie: ''(shocked) Oh my my! A poor girl ''(points at Spencer) ''is fighting her evil clone created by the devil! ''(points at Alex) Alex Drake: '''YO, I AM NO DEVIL, HUN! '''Spencer Hastings: ''(smiles) It's okay, Angie. It's me... ''"Spencer Hastings" removes her mask, revealing it to be Tsumugi. Alex screams. Angie: '''Oh I see, I see! Marvelous costume as always! Atua is proud of you! '''Tsumugi: ''(laughs) Thanks. '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! Byeonara! ''Angie leaves. Alex Drake: 'WUDDAFUCK?! '''Tsumugi: '''You should probably just go away. '''Alex Drake: '''I'm working here nawh. '''Tsumugi: '''Um...ok. Anyway, Alex Drake, remember that sick game that you played to your sister? ''Alex is shocked. 'Tsumugi: '''Remember all the masks you bought? Yeah... ''(smiles) ''they were made by me. ''Alex screams and leaves. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Tsumugi is sad. Tsumugi: 'I can't believe I received 3 votes last time... I can understand why Claire and Crim did so because they don't know me but... uugh... FUCKING KAEDE, HOW DARE YOU?! I HATE HER EVEN MORE THAN THAT EDGY NORMIE! ------------------ ''Angie is thinking. 'Angie: '''Mmmh... Atua feels a bad aura in this island. Was it that devil girl? Or is it someone else? ------''After having breakfast, everyone is gathered outside the Camp Houses. Cathy Munsch is with Alex and Cameron by her sides. 'Cathy Munsch: '''I want yall to say hi to our new counselor, Alex Drake! ''Alex smiles and waves her hand. '''Kanon: '''Why do random bitches Always pop up later? Like, are you getting pretty cheap with the crew? '''Alex: ''(frowns) I'll have yoou knawh I'm from Lahndon, beetch. '''Cameron: '(rolls her eyes) ''You're so basic. Literally the only good thing about you is the fact that you're from London. ''Alex is irritated and turns to Cameron. Alex: '''Oh? I'm sorry, are ya from a random arse town een da USA? Hawh was eet cahlled? '''Cameron: '''YOU DUMB BITCH, I'M FROM OVERLAND PARK. THAT IS THE BEST PLACE EVER IN THE FUCKING WORLD. '''Alex: ''(laughs) Too paesant city for meh. ''Cameron bitchslaps Alex but the former also bitchslaps the other girl. The start to catfight and Cathy shouts so loud that everyone is shocked and the two end their feud. Cathy Munsch: '''Shut the hell up both of you or I'll fucking fire you both. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Chihiro: 'They were both pretty rude to be honest... ------------------- '''Junko: '''Oh my fucking God, why is Cameron even wasting time with that being who calls herself a woman from London. ------------------ '''Miu: '''HA HA HA! Jesus, they're both dumb bitches, to be fucking honest. I wonder if they'll fight again like this for a dick of some another counselor! ----------------- '''Claire: '''Honestly, where even is Overland Park and why is Cameron hyping that place so much? ------''Cathy is still visibly irritated. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Anyway, today's challenge is to spend the rest of day in the woods and come back tomorrow for breakfast. The whole team who comes back first wins the challenge. ''Kokichi raises his hand. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Um yes? '''Kokichi: '''Where to find all the things for the survival? '''Cathy Munsch: '''You're lucky, Belinda should arrive with all the equipment. ''A few moments later, Lunch Lady Belinda drags two big bags. 'Lunch Lady Belinda: '''I... SHOULD... BE....COOKING.... TOO..... TIRED.... ''She then gives to each team a bag. It contains a few water bottles, fruit and camping equipment. '''Kaede: '''That's great! It'll definitely help us surviving the night! '''Gundham: ''(smirks) This isn't my first time surviving in the woods at night. I remember once I was being chased by a lion and a panther. '''Sonia: '''Oh my, what happened next?! '''Gundham: '''I obviously tried to domain them and befriended them. It was very easy. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Then your skills will definitely help your team surviving the night, Gundham, cuz in the forest there are bears! ''Everyone, along with Alex and Cameron, gasps. Cathy Munsch: 'Fuck yeah. And now, the challenge can start! ''Both teams run away. Into the Woods - 1 The Killer Bass is walking. Kaede, Claire and Crim are talking separately from the group. 'Kaede: '''Do you girls have any ideas about why the others voted for Mukuro last time? '''Claire: '''Honestly, I don't. Mukuro slayed during her performance and totally didn't deserve her eviction. '''Crim: '''I heard my poor baby Angie saying that she was afraid and felt a bad presence, and thought it was Mukuro so she told the others to vote her. '''Kaede: '''Angie must really feel something bad then.. '''Claire: '''I don't remember Angie telling me though? '''Crim: '''Actually she only told Tenko, Tsumugi and me but I refused. Kokichi then eavesdropped and probably told Miu too. '''Kaede: '''Huh '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! That's right! A weird presence has finally arrived on this Island. I thought it was Mukuro but turns out I was wrong and I actually think is that ratched girl Alex Drake. ''The girls jump at Angie's sudden appearance. 'Mondo: '''Feel kinda bad for her, I didn't even get to say goodbye to her... '''Kokichi: '''Aww it's okay, Mondo! I'm here with you! ''(winks) '''Mondo: ''(rolls eyes) Fucking kill me already. ''Miu stops and the others do too. Kaede: 'Miu, what's happening? ''Miu falls to the ground and starts to scream. -------------------- The Screaming Gophers are walking. 'Junko: '''Ok so this map says that there should be a comfortable place for us to camp for the night. '''Kanon: ...w'ere did you even get a second map? I thought there was just one in the bag. 'Junko: '''Ummmmm there was just another one hidden inside, duuuuh! '''Tom: '''WERK IT QUEEN ''Junko and Tom high-five. '''Rantaro: ''(smiles) Maybe we can actually make it for the third time in a row! '''Ibuki: '(scared) ''Don't say it! It's bad luck! '''Leon: '''At least we don't have Komaeda around... '''Chihiro: '''Hey Taka, look here! '''Taka: '''What? ''Chihiro points at bluebarries and raspberries, along with an apple tree not too far away. Taka: '''That's amazing, Chihiro! '''Chihiro: ''(laughs) Thanks! Ever since I decided to become stronger, I decided that I shouldn't just spend my time in programming, even though it's my talent. So, I went camping with my dad and took a lot of pictures of nature, with Mahiru's advices! ''Taka starts to cry. Chihiro: 'Did I say something bad? '''Taka: '''No no, it's just... you changed so much since high school and I'm so happy you managed to overcome your fears and problems and became the wonderful person you are now.. ''The two hug. 'Chihiro: '''I think we have a problem... '''Taka: '''What do you mean? '''Chihiro: '''Where is everyone else?! ''The two boys were left alone. Into the Woods - 2 The Killer Bass are staring at a Miu who was rolling on the ground and moaning. 'Claire: '''What the fuck, is she having an epyleptic attack? '''Angie: '''IT'S ATUA! HE'S USING HER BODY AS A VESSEL AND IS TRYING TO CONTACT US! ''Angie kneels down next to Miu. 'Angie: '''SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE, YOU'VE BLESSED THIS ISLAND! ''Miu stops screaming. 'Miu: '''I'm just tireeeeeedddd ''Kokichi rolls his eyes. 'Kokichi: '''Typical of Miu, wasting our time over and over. ''As Miu starts to talk back at Kokichi, Angie bitchslaps her. 'Angie: '''Atua is very mad at you for trying to impersonate him! How dare you sinning! '''Miu: '''BITCH WHAT THE FUCK, WHO WAS EVEN THINKING ABOUT ATUA '''Kaede: '''Um guys maybe we shouldn't waste our energies... '''Crim: '''Speaking about energies, where do we even set the camp for the night? '''Tenko: '''Tenko knows it! We could do it a few meters ahead and I will use my Neo Aikido skills for fighting every opponent, scary big male animal or not! '''Mondo: '''Watch Tenko pissing off a lot of people on the web watching us... '''Kokichi: '''WELL SAID DARLING! ''They leave, preparing the camp. ------------------- ''The remaining Screaming Gophers are eating the fish Gundham has managed to catch for them and Sonia cooked it. '' '''Kanon: '''The only good thing about camping next to a river. '''Leon: '''Damn dude, you weren't joking about being good at fishing. '''Gundham: '''You sinner, how dare you not believing me? '''Junko: '''Kudos to Sonia for cooking this! We should've probably done this for the cooking challenge last time '''Sonia: ''(smiles) Oh, it's no big deal! ''Rantaro stands up. Rantaro: 'Guys, where are Chihiro and Taka? '''Kanon: '''Probably making out under a tree or something '''Ibuki: '''Or dancing with animals a la Snow White! OH MY THAT WOULD BE AMAZING! '''Leon: '''I think we should check on them! '''Kanon: '''Don't! They will probably follow the fire's light and come here, and also it's dark! It's Dangerous to wandering around alone! Did you see horror movies?? '''Sonia: '''But this is not an horror movie... '''Junko: '''I have a better idea! ''Junko holds the water bottle and smirks. 'Junko: '''Let's all play Spin the Bottle! ''Into the Woods - 3 The Killer Bass are sitting next to the fire and they ate energy bars, crisps and some fruit they grabbed before. '''Miu: '''Ok dumb bitches, it's time for an horror story! '''Claire: '''Ugh I hate them... '''Kaede: '''Same... '''Kokichi: ''(to Claire) Um, how can you hate horror stories yet being a showrunner of a killing game??? ''Awkward silence... Mondo: 'Awkward '''Miu: '''SHUT THE FUCK UP, IT'S TIME FOR THE STORY. ''Miu clears her throat. 'Miu: '''Ok so let's assume that you have to follow your basic human function of going to the bathroom. As you enter it and try to avoid physical contact between your ass and the scurvy-infested toilet sear, you suddenly hear a voice. It says 'Do you like the red cloak or the blue cloak?' and- '''Claire: '''Stop. ''Claire stands up. Miu laughs and smirks. 'Miu: '''HA HA HA! Are you shitting your pants already? '''Claire: '''Um no. It's just that you blatantly stole this story from Scream Queens. We worked in that department, you dumb bitch. '''Crim: '''Mandy would literally kill you. '''Miu: '''Uungh-- STOP! ''Suddenly, the team hears a voice coming from the trees behind them. "Do you like the read cloak or the blue cloak?" Everyone screams. --------------------- Taka and Chihiro are running. They heard a weird growl. 'Chihiro: '''There's a cave there! '''Taka: '''I don't think it's a good idea. '''Chihiro: '''At least we can lit up a fire and maybe eating something not out in the dark! ''They decide to sit down and rest right after the entrance. ------------------ The Screaming Gophers are sitting in a circle and Junko prepares to spin the bottle. 'Junko: '''Yah okay so, we're all fucking ready. Rantaro, can you start? ''Junko handles the bottle to Rantaro and he spins it. It lands to Tom. 'Tom: '''Can't say I wasn't expecting this. '''Rantaro: '''Me neither '''Ibuki: '''IS THIS TRUE LOVE? '''Junko: '''Ok now you guys have to kiss! ''The two guys start to kiss passionately. And kiss... And kiss... And kiss... And kiss... And kiss... 'Kanon: '''Um okay, you can stop now. ''They stop. They're both blushing. '''Rantaro: '''Wow, that was intense '''Tom: '''I know right, we should try this more times from now on. '''Rantaro: '''Yeah sure... '''Leon: '''Hey Ibuki, it's your turn! '''Ibuki: Let's see if I'm chosen by the gods! Ibuki spins the bottle and it lands on Leon. Kanon screams. Sonia: '''Kanon, what's happening? '''Junko: ''(smirks) Did you got triggered at the bottle landing on a certain someone by a certain someone? ''Kanon tries to hide her anger. Kanon: 'Ummmm nooooo, it's just that I have the feeling a bee stung me... '''Leon: '''Are you sure you're okay? '''Kanon: '''Yeah... go on with the game... ''Ibuki kisses Leon and it seems like they both enjoyed it. 'Ibuki: '''I CAN FEEL MY HEART RACE WITH EXCITEMENT RIGHT NOW '''Kanon: '''Oh please... ''And they continue playing till they decide to go to sleep. But the night isn't over for the others... Into the Woods - 4 The Killer Bass are screaming at the voice they just heard. Someone comes out from the woods and it's.... Alex Drake. '''Alex: '''Ello gov'nah! '''Mondo: '''What the fuck are you even doing here?! '''Kokichi: ''(smirks) Watching Mondo and I's love scene? '''Alex: '''Um, I was actooahlly theenkeeng abawht Spencah Hastings and ended up here. '''Kaede: '''It's okay, you can sleep with us if you can't find the way back to the camp! '''Alex: '''Ew no ''Alex runs away. The others are speechless and decide to go to sleep. ---------------- Chihiro and Taka have fallen asleep when suddenly the former wakes up, hearing someone screaming. 'Chihiro: '''Taka, did you hear that?! ''Taka is sleeping and Chihiro stands up and watches Alex Drake in distance, who is running away and screaming. 'Alex: '''FOOKING MOINA VAHNDERWAHLL, I HOP YOU CHOKE WEET A DEECK! ''Chihiro is shooketh and comes back to sleep. Camp Houses - Morning Cathy Munsch and Cameron Van Buren are staring at the forest. Cathy is annoyed. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Where the fuck are they? '''Cameron: '''Maybe a bear ate them? Honestly, it's a pretty nutrient meal. '''Cathy Munsch: '''No, Alex said they were still alive so I just hope they didn't get lost. ''Suddenly, the first team manages to arrive and it's..... .... .... .... The Killer Bass! 'Tsumugi: '''Yass we won! '''Kaede: '''Great job guys! ''They all cheer. Some time later, they're followed by the Screaming Gophers. 'Gundham: '''This is a sin! '''Junko: '''And Taka and Chihiro aren't even back yet... '''Mondo: '''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! '''Rantaro: '''They got lost while we were walking.. '''Leon: '''Here they are! ''The two boys run and catch up with the others. 'Taka: '''What happened?! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Killer Bass won the challenge and now get all some rest because tonight there will be another campfire ceremony for Screaming Gophers! Seems like their luck had ran out! ''They all stare at Rantaro. The boy gulps. Campfire Ceremony - Night The Screaming Gophers are sit near the docks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Cathy Munsch arrives with a plate and 9 marshmallows. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Screaming Gophers. Tonight, one of you will leave the island by walking through the Dock of Shame. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be safe but if you don't, you will be eliminated. Now, let's start. ''Cathy gives the marshmallow to Junko, Leon, Kanon, Gundham, Ibuki , Tom and Sonia. 'Cathy Munsch: '''You six are safe. ''Rantaro grits his teeth and Taka and Chihiro look at each other, scared. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Rantaro, you're safe too '''Rantaro: '''Phew.. ''Chihiro and Taka gasp. '' '''Chihiro: '''This can't be happening! '''Cathy Munsch: '''I'm really sorry..... ''The suspence is killing the two contestants... ..... ..... 'Cathy Munsch: '''Chihiro, the tribe has spoken, you are forced to leave. ''Chihiro and Taka start to cry. 'Taka: '''THERE HAS TO BE MISTAKE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! THERE HAS BEEN AN ERROR IN THE VOTES! '''Cathy Munsch: '''No sweetie... ''A display shows all the votes. Chihiro gained 5 votes, Taka 3 votes and Rantaro 2 votes. 'Tom: '''Who dared to vote Rantaro?! ''Chihiro stands up, trying to hold the tears. 'Chihiro: '''It has been a great experience. And.. Taka, win for me, okay?! '''Kanon: '''Wow rude, what if we evict him next time? '''Chihiro: '''I hope it won't happen... ''Chihiro smiles and greet everyone one last time. As he Leaves and Taka watches him from the docks, Mondo arrives crying. 'Mondo: '''HE CAN'T BE ALREADY GONE?! '''Taka: '''You were late... '''Mondo: '''I'm... so fucking sorry.... ''The two of them look at the sad leaving boat, crying... --------------- The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Another episode comes to an end and one of the fan favorites has just been evicted, we can feel the despair of two participants...but stay tuned for the next episode! And let more despair, drama and discord hit you! This is TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off